


Captain SiboJack

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Bike Race, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, Race, Road Bike, Shenanigans, Tour de France, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain SiboJack

PIRATE SHENANIGANS 

Location: Wheeled Contraption   
Pirate: Captain Sibo Jack 

Captain Sibo Jack was already in the thick of it. His black shiny smudged polished boots where clipped onto this weird two wheeled contraption making him move into the forwards direction. Below his shoes he feels the pressure that he was giving the wheeled contraption as it skimmed across the smoothed out concreted road beneath him not noticing the yellow sign on the side of the road that marked ‘next 1500 miles’ was notifying the winded twisted path up to the hill in the distance that he was blurred out by the brightness vision of the sun that glared upon his skin. His placement in the race that he was put in. He was at the back of the line. He was alone in this wonderful wast land with no shelter of any shade at all that was making him get very sweaty and sticky quickly. The temperature was about thirty degrees plus, to add to the matter there was no source of wind in sight. His black trousered legs on either side of the wheeled contraption kept peddling at a good speed as he turned the cylinder vertical bar before him as he moved into the bend of the road into the left a little bit, his left brown slash black furred coated paw was gripping on the bar of the wheeled contraption, his right hand on the other hand was a normal hand, upon his face he wore a red sash that was not flowing in the wind, his jaw was wide open exposing his canines to try and get any morsel of air into his wanting lungs of air. His eyes then adjusted to the suns raise. Faintly in the distance in the heated distance of evaporated musk of the sun fuming of the concreted road that showed the coming up hill that he began to dread each time his black trousers stretched in a forward motion pushing the wheeled contraption beneath him. 

Once he came into the straight direction of the up slanted hill his body changed into a stiff one making every bone in his body ache with pain, his hand and paw became tighter around the metal bar, his daggered squinted eyes became shut closing out the suns raise all around him. Sibo’s Jack’s snouted jaw with faint whiskers clamped shut having a slither of a gap in the middle of his exposed flappy chops showing his pointed canines that produced a good amount of saliva around it, his brows lowered with the force of closing his eyelids, his covered legs became stiffer moving now in a slow motion, his flapping ears where strung back away from his face flopping slightly by the movement he was causing himself and lastly his beating heart was pounding within his chest making him secret a layered glossy film over his skin as he produced a noise from his voice box that sounded like he was trying to push himself up the gigantic hill with each stroke of his legs that took upon the wheeled contraption below as he tried to catch up to the others in the distance. 

As his last hesitant breath that formed a little bark he finally reached the top of the hill. His eyes immediately sprang up with joy, his lungs cleared with the heavy weight that he bared around his arms and legs. His ears pierced up straight letting the one on the left clank the gold ear-ring twinkle in the light, his mouth formed a smile with a spoken word. “Oh, made it to the top!”. But, that didn’t last long of what he saw before him. His ears discharged their happy state back away from his face, his brows pushed forward upon his eyes forming a frown of anger that unleashed a growl from within his vessel with a clamped snouted jaw as he breathed deeply outwards from his flexing nostrils in anger. 

What he saw before him was the steepest form of the earths path before him, he stabilised his wheeled contraption beneath him for a moment not wanting to go down the steep angle but, he didn’t do it so well. The circular front part of the contraption began to move into the forwards direction that followed the back circle part began to move in unison with the contraption at a good pace to start with that made Sibo Jack happy for the time being as he removed his boots away from the clipped peddle, his swung gently his head back with an opened jaw exposing his red active flapping tongue that flapped around on the right edge of his mouth, he began to get the draft of the wind around his face letting his ears now flap around in the wind with his red bandana sash is well. He then yelled out of pure joy. “Weeeeeeeeeeee”. He yelled as he didn’t realise he began to pick up speed with his eyes being fully closed feeling the wind around him diverse off into different direction around him with one thought. (This is better than riding a ship, this wheeled contraption goes much faster than I had expected it too). He laughed at the thought of that. Sibo Jack withdrawled his eyelids into a opened form letting them focus upon the scene before him seeing the front circular wheeled contraption front wheel was spinning at a very nerving fast pace for him but, the thought of stopping came into mind.

His expression became a scared one. His jaw rapidly dropped from its hinges letting his red active tongue sit upon the jaw and his heart began to race faster than ever. He moved his left hand onto the so called, break that was told by the unidentified messenger. So, he squeezed his hand upon the brake but, in that exact moment the break gave way breaking the black cord snapping it in half, he immediately banished his sight into blackness not letting any form of light in and the hazed view of the other french and mixed groups of cyclists before him, his body stiffened up clamping everything close to him, his black trousered legs became close to the bike not on there peddles but, in the right position of placing them there, his snouted mouth with the flickering hardly scene whiskers blew in the backwards position, Sibo without getting anybody he zoomed passed everybody and he reached the finish line feeling a red sash brush across his chest making him violently open his closed eyes.

Sibo’s wheeled contraption below him became gradually a little bit slow, the wheeled contraption became wobbly, his reaction to the fast motion had shocked his system a little bit so, he wasn’t reacting to the sudden slowness that made his hand and paw shake a little bit of the pure fast intense energy that he bared was stored up in him for too long making his legs become floppy and unusable. The wheeled contraption finally toppled over onto the hard concreted path letting the doberman lye upon the hot baring ground in a mound of a heavy breathing soul withdrawing the needed to stand up with the pure intense pain that began to rush through his joints once again feeling this wasn’t such a good idea to trust the unidentified messenger as he replayed the quote in his head that got him to this point. The unidentified messenger had said. “This wheeled contraption or, bike as we called it, is faster then sailing a ship”. You got to hand it to the man, he was right.


End file.
